


Milly Ashford's New Toys

by Redsabdlcreations



Category: Code Geass
Genre: ABDL, Diaper, Diapergirl, F/F, Humiliation, Latex, Latexification, Sex Toys, Wetting, hypermessing, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23497633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redsabdlcreations/pseuds/Redsabdlcreations
Summary: Kallen and Shirley find themselves trapped in Milly Ashford's sinister machinations to add them to her "toy box".
Relationships: Milly Ashford & Kouzuki Kallen, Milly Ashford/Shirley Fenette
Kudos: 14





	Milly Ashford's New Toys

This was a commissioned request by Axios. This story contains sexual elements, bodily control, and latexification along with my normal ABDL elements, Enjoy.

It was a quiet weekday afternoon and light could be seen pouring through the decorative window frames of Ashford Academy's student council room, nothing unusual save for a small silver canister sitting in the middle of two long tables. Normally some assembly of the council's twelve members sat around the table joking around or planning events for their school but today the room was silent; the normal bustle of students was unusually absent from the space. The room sat still with small dust particles floating down, visible only slightly by the illuminating rays of the low sun. Next to the windows, on an adjacent wall, the gaze of a large portrait stood watch over the hushed room as, on the wall opposite the windows, a long white door with delicate gold trim slid open.

Kallen Stadtfield’s entrance broke the stillness of the room as she stepped in delicately. She let out a deep sigh of relief upon seeing the lack of students and relaxed herself a little. There was no Lelouch or Nina or Rivalz, which meant she didn’t have to be quite so careful about maintaining her meek alter ego around them. She pulled out a chair from the long tables and sat down. She wasn’t sure what the club president wanted, and sitting here waiting wasn’t ideal for her. Still, Milly, the club’s president, had asked Kallen to meet her today in the club room and while she had things more important than club activities to deal with she still obliged. It was important to keep up appearances in her school life after all. Her eyes panned the room with suspicion: she’d never been in the room while it was this empty and it wasn't like Milly to be late. To walk in and not find a multitude of people shoving cat ears onto Lelouch for some party or sitting around while Milly planned a school festival and harrassed Shirley was odd.

Kallen’s gaze turned from the beige, gold-trimmed walls to the chrome canister sitting on the table in her boredom. Its sleek exterior was almost completely seamless save for a small indent on top, and while no other identifiers marked the object, she found herself staring at it for a fair chunk of time. Something about its mysterious and vague nature gave her the urge to investigate further but she restrained herself, huffing when she realized just how long she’d been sitting in an empty room, staring at what was essentially a soda can.

“This is ridiculous, why am I sitting here? I’ve got more important things to deal with today.” Kallen hated that she may have been stood up, and felt herself getting more disgruntled as each second ticked away. With a quiet woosh, the door to the student council room opened again and she turned her eyes to whoever was walking in. It wasn’t Milly though. Instead, the athletic redhead Shirley strode into the room.

Shirley had only intended to step into the student council room for a moment to retrieve the bag she’d left behind, needing it for when she went to swim practice. However, she was bewildered as the door slid open to reveal not the empty room that she had expected, instead seeing Kallen sitting at the council table alone, staring off into space and seemingly upset. It took a second to recall but she’d never seen anger coming from her fellow council member. In fact, she’d always seen Kallen as rather timid, but the very real anger in her eyes told Shirley something was wrong. Despite the rivalry for another council member’s affections, Lelouch, it still felt like she should approach her fellow council mate with careful kindness rather than any sort of aggression, “Are you alright Kallen?” she asked.

Kallen turned to lock eyes with Shirley whose yellowish-green irises showed only concern for her friend. Her temper mellowed, at least outwardly as she tried to get into the passive mindset of her school personality. It was a skill that still didn’t come easy to her and she allowed herself an internal sigh. _“Leading this double life is too tiring. I wish I could just be myself here too.”_ She brushed a lock of her dark red hair out of her face. _“Ugh, I wish I could put my hair up in a headband here too, it’s so in the way.”_ Her brow softened as she turned to answer Shirley, her expression significantly kinder and softer almost suddenly. “I’m doing okay, Milly asked me to meet her here but as you can see,” Kallen gestured her hands to the empty room, “she isn’t here yet.”

Shirley nodded, noting how empty the room felt without the normal bustle of activity. "It is strangely quiet in here." Shirley surveyed the room herself, taking in the midday sun pouring through the off-white frames that cut through panes of glass to form elegant patterns. There was a warm glow to the whole room, but two things stuck out to her in this pleasant scene. One was the odd metal canister but the other one—the one she focused on— was Kallen still sitting at the table. She’d turned her gaze away from Shirley and was staring out the window now. Something about the way her legs bounced impatiently drew Shirley's eyes to them. They were concealed with off-white stockings, but Shirley followed them all the way up to Kallen's skirt which draped around an obviously shapely rear that pushed against the wooden chair. As far as she knew, Kallen was somewhat sick and her lithe form was due to a lack of nutrition. There was something wrong with this vision of Kallen though as she gave her classmate a good look over. She was slim to be sure and had a fair but not oversized bust, but the way her long legs filled out her stockings suggested a tone similar to her own, having spent many hours swimming and exercising. Under the multiple top layers of her academy uniform, she couldn’t see anything else to support her theory but it seemed like Kallen was much more able-bodied than she played herself off to be. _“Her body is almost similar to mine…”_

Shirley didn’t consider herself bad looking by any means and this belief was reinforced constantly by Milly, the student council president. She'd made it a point to tell her that her body was "filling out in all the right places,” She was more right than she knew about Kallen’s constitution though. Kallen had spent quite a bit of time fighting as a member of The Order of the Black Knights, an Anti-Britannian rebellion group. In fact, the pair probably had quite a bit in common in their strength and endurance training routines. Under her clothes, Kallen was supported by tight muscles and a robust frame. Her bust was even larger than most knew due to constricting braziers. She figured she’d blend in better with a modest chest rather than her ample bosom. She was generally right too, as only one person had noticed this trick.

From the room next to the student council room, Milly sat alone in the dark attempting to remain as obscured as possible as she watched the scene unfolding between the two _“Shirley too? Ooh, I hope she sticks around. I’d only planned on playing with Kallen today, since I want to see what she's hiding under that uniform after all but catching both of them would save me some time...”_ She watched in her hiding spot diligently, peering through a small hole in the wall as Shirley moved around the table, apparently looking for something. Kallen however, was getting frustrated from what the student council president could see, but with her schoolmate there she had to keep a passive demeanor _"Who could have known that Stadtfield's attitude was just an act? She seemed genuinely angry just a minute before."_ She eyed Kallen with more suspicion now, wondering what other secrets her “target” contained. She became suddenly distracted by Shirley though. The redhead bent down before getting on her knees, and Milly watched her rear rise into the air. The hem of her skirt inched up her inviting thighs little by little, threatening to expose her supple swimmer’s butt. At the very edge of the pleated garment, she could see the shiny white silk of her panties. She caught herself breathing heavily at the scene, it was all too perfect. _“That’s right Shirley, it's not down there but you can keep looking all you want."_ She threw a gaze back at Shirley's gym bag sitting in the corner of the room, she'd cleared it before the pair had arrived. 

Pulling herself up from the table, Shirley gave a sigh of frustration at her fruitless search. "I know I left my bag in here. Where could it have gone?" She looked to Kallen for an answer but was only given a shrug. She hadn't seen it either. She’d noticed the unusual cleanliness of the room already and the only thing out of place was the mysterious silver canister. Shirley seemed to notice it too, posing the question of "What is that thing anyway?" Kallen shrugged again, it'd been here since she got here and the sleek chrome object didn't match the elegant room or its ingrained gold trim. "Maybe it's a thermos." Shirley brought her face closer, trying to see if there were indeed any identifying markers at all. "I wonder if Suzaku left his soup here?"

From behind her hidden wall, Milly felt her face crack into an excited smile. _"All she has to do is run a finger across that seam to find out that that's no soup."_

Kallen became increasingly worried watching Shirley get closer and closer to the canister. Her time in the anti-Britannian rebellion group caused her suspicions to spike. _"Wait a second, what if this thing is a bomb? I don't think anybody in my group would bomb Ashford Academy considering how many members are students…"_ Her fears compounded more and more as her classmate got increasingly closer to the mysterious device and she found herself conflicted in how to act. Did she stop Shirley by breaking her disguise and voicing her fears or was this thing harmless?

Milly watched carefully as Shirley's dainty fingers came closer and closer to the seam splitting the top of the can. "All it'll take is a tap," she whispered, remembering the arduous process of finding a black market scientist to engineer it and all the time she'd spent making sure her exact wants were represented in the final product. "I spent so long waiting for this to be developed…" Milly found herself trailing off mid-sentence. She’d also spent a fair amount of money and time getting the device just right but this was truly the final test. The “doctor”—a term she used very loosely for the rather sketchy individual who’d helped her—had suggested finding a random woman on the street to test the product with but Milly didn’t have an infinite cash flow. With only about 4 canisters to her name, she didn’t want to waste one on some back alley hooker. No, her targets were specific and she had special places for all of them. “Little display cases for my dolls…” Milly said with a wistful sigh. In all actuality, she had no idea if one canister would work for more than one person, but it was obviously too late to stop what was happening in the council room. Of course, she wasn't stupid either, she'd made a back-up plan if she needed it.

Back in the student council room Kallen snapped back to attention just as her friend’s fingers hovered over the silver shell. She jumped to her feet throwing the wooden chair back behind her with a strength that surprised Shirley. "Crap! Don't touch that, it might be dangerous!" it was already too late though, Shirley was bent well over the table to reach the canister and was startled by Kallen's shouting. Her body fell against the wood table. She gave out a slight shout as her legs slipped from under her and she rested on the wood table, her hand lying on the top of the chrome vessel.

*ppppssssssSSS **SSSHSHHSHSHHHHHHHHHHPPP** HHHHhhhhhhpphhpphp*

The object made a hissing sound as Shirley’s hand cracked the seam. It was quiet at the start but grew in volume quickly. Kallen jumped back instinctively, pulling her red headband from her pocket to tie her loose red hair out of her face. She was quick and her eyes darted around the room to assess the threat. There wasn’t much thought as she ran towards Shirley and pulled her off the table and away from the hissing can. The pair landed on the other side of the table. Shirley was too stunned to move but Kallen was already looking for a way out, she’d have to clear the table to get back across the room and out, but the canister still sat hissing away in her path, although the sound was dulling more and more by the second. _“Shit, maybe we could go through the window? Either way, I have to get Shirley out of here before that device does whatever it’s supposed to do.”_ The hissing sound sputtered out pretty quickly, leaving the room still and silent for a second. She’d gone frantic and had missed the fact that she and Shirley were already hit by whatever hid in the silver shell.

When her hand hit the device, the athletic swimmer’s hand was already covered in a strange shiny gunk that shifted and made its way up the sleeve of her uniform. From Shirley’s arm, to her shoulder, then her back, and finally her crotch the unusual mass traveled until it reached Shirley’s silken white panties. It stretched around the area, encroaching her unmentionables with its malleable mass. She could take no notice of this process at first as she was much too distracted by Kallen ripping her body away from the table and dropping her at the other side of the room. She sat on her butt in shock while her friend's head was on a swivel, it was only now sitting there that she noticed the feeling of shifting around her loins and the strange tingling that accompanied it. “EEEP! What the hell is that!?” she didn’t want to lift her skirt in such a tense situation but as seconds passed she couldn’t ignore that whatever was happening was only getting worse. To Shirley, it felt like her panties were growing…

Kallen heard Shirley’s exclamation, but her eyes were focused solely on the chrome canister even after the menacing hissing had stopped completely. _“What the hell did that thing do?”_ Kallen wondered why she couldn’t notice any differences in the room itself. “Maybe it’s not something I can see.” She thought before taking a big inhale trying to discern if the smell of some chemical agent was in the air, but there was nothing, the only sounds were Shirley’s uncomfortable whimpers. Kallen turned her gaze down to see her friend shifting as if something was wrong and she spotted the cause pretty quickly. Something was bulging out from under the hem of her skirt. It was a sleek mass that looked cushiony underneath a rubber shell. She could see the tight ruffles of an elastic band that wrapped around her legs, creating a guard that'd keep anything from escaping the garment. Darker green stars dotted the mound of lime green rubbery material. It stuck out a good three inches from the edge of her school uniform skirt and Kallen could see the pleated material was billowed up around the strange piece of clothing, almost like Shirley was smuggling a pillow in her panties.

She looked up at Kallen in desperation, fully aware of what this new piece of clothing was. On the inside, it was actually soft against her skin almost like what she imagined a cloud might feel like around her waist. Against her thighs on the outside was a very different feeling though, pulling and clinging to her skin as she squirmed. Her thighs even squeaked against a rubbery exterior as the new apparel shifted and grew. _“What the heck is going on!? I know this is a diaper but where'd it come from?”_ The padding’s purpose was obvious to her from what she remembered from babysitting, The leg bands that wrapped around her legs were to prevent leaks and the cushy padding surrounding her rear that puffed up and pushed her rump away from the floor was there to absorb accidents. _“But what accidents? I’m not gonna use this thing. I have to get it OFF!”_ Shirley reached a hand out to Kallen, “Can you help me up?” she asked. “I don’t know what’s happening but I want out of this thing."

Kallen was quick to meet Shirley’s hand and pull her to her feet but watched as she almost tipped over the other way. “Why’re you standing so weird?” She asked, only to realize immediately after.

Shirley looked down and lifted her skirt quickly, revealing the full diaper to the room. “All this cushion is keeping me from bringing my thighs any closer together!” She exclaimed. The diaper itself was almost bulbous, existing almost as a rubber sphere around her waist with the lowest point of the nappy’s crotch sitting just a few inches above her knees. “This is super weird, It’s like a diaper but it’s so **thick** and the outside almost feels like a beach ball.” She turned her eyes back to Kallen, who was staring wide-eyed at the cushioned beast that was Shirley’s new underwear. “What are we going to do?”

Lots of thoughts ran through Kallen’s head in that moment though, the principal one being. _“...What the fuck.”_ This couldn’t be a prank, it was far too strange, at the same time why would anybody want _this? “What caused Shirley’s underwear to transform into a giant diaper anyway? I didn’t see anything leave the canister.”_ There were way too many unknowns about this situation for her liking, and she was growing more nervous. She didn’t need her Guren Mk. II to defend herself but she had no weapons on her and the threat was completely unseen. Then she noticed where Shirley’s skirt met her diaper was disintegrating and a strange goo was starting to encase her thighs. “Oh shit, it’s not done!” She exclaimed as she felt a tingle shoot up her spine: she was experiencing a slight buzzing sensation coming from her own panties.

In her hidden room Milly watched on with a wide smile, Not only was Kallen starting to squirm a little but Shirley’s transformation was occurring at a steady pace, faster than Kallen’s by a bit. “She must have been hit with much more of the formula, but I’m sure even a little bit hit little miss Stadtfield too." From her view she watched the Latexification Goo spread from Shirley's new lime green diaper down her thighs with a sudden burst of speed. It was quick to absorb her blue knee socks and sensible mary janes. Her legs weren't left bare for long though as the oozing formula created a tight seal around them, before hardening and coloring to her pale skin tone. Her bottom half was entirely sealed within an outer latex shell now, and as she shifted uncomfortably her new rubbery thighs squeaked against the outer shell of her diaper. “Oooooh, I love that sound!” Milly squealed, “Just look how cute she is, this is working so much better than I imagined!”

Shirley couldn’t move. In her head, she was screaming at herself to run or at least try to tear off the padded latex horror around her waist but she was frozen in place, too scared to act. This all culminated into being too much for her to process in the moment and she watched as the threads of her clothes were devoured by the encroaching sludge as it crawled across her skin. Even in her panic, she didn’t find it all that unpleasant as the latex shell casing formed around her legs. _“It feels chilling… like goosebumps are rising from my skin and sending a tingle through my body…”_ Shirley’s body almost relaxed against the feeling of the goo before she suddenly snapped out of it. “NO!” She shouted finally freeing herself from the stupor of the bizarre situation. But by the time she snapped out of it her shirt and uniform coat were mostly gone, leaving her midsection already completely encased in the latex prison. She tried to pull at the goo and toss it to the ground, only to find that it simply slipped onto her hands. “Crap! No!” She screamed, panicking as the sludge wrapped itself around her fingers so fast she had no way to stop it. The latex layer of skin was so thin around Shirley’s slender digits that she couldn’t even quite tell it was there as she continued to try and rip the layers away. Even the ability to feel remained under the rubber crust. She spread her fingers wide, trying to see the limits to her movement. To Shirley’s surprise, there wasn’t any, besides the embarrassing state of being **Thickly** diapered and the strange appearance of her latex skinsuit she was more or less free to move her limbs as she pleased. She turned to Kallen who seemed overly distracted herself. “Kallen, I can still move! It's ok. We can run and get help!” But there was a sudden tension around her fingers as if somebody had pulled them all tight with a string. She looked back to her hand just as the muck did something new. “No, this isn’t going to let us go…” She thought.

The tingling sensation under Kallen’s skirt was way too prevalent to ignore and she caught herself pushing her thighs together. Her underwear wasn’t buzzing necessarily but there was a tingle that arose from her groin as the muck did something. In her panic, she lifted her skirt without care or worry about who was watching, and she saw exactly what had happened to Shirley’s panties. The strange goo was pulsating and moving around the fabric of her panties. Gradually tendrils of the muck pulled the mass of rubbery gunk across her underwear, wherever it touched the material would disappear and was replaced with the strange rubbery substance. “It’s- It’s eating my panties!?” Kallen felt panic set in as she finally understood what this “goo” could do. _“It eats clothes and it turns them into the bodysuit thing.”_ Even once her underwear had completely gone the dull aching throb of her crotch didn’t end. The rubbery latex brushed against her clit a little as she squeezed her thighs back together. It ended rather suddenly though as a soft plush pushed against her, filling the tight space between her skin and the rubbery shell. Shirley said something next to her but Kallen was far too distracted by her own predicament to pay attention to the words. Her own latex panties were expanding and morphing. She felt her sensible bikini cuts spread across her ass before the tight fluff filled in the space. Between her legs, the Latex dragged against her thighs a little as the crotch sank downwards and bulked out with absorbent padding, the leak guards tightened around her skin, and the waist of the massive diaper tickled her stomach while the ruffles formed at the top of the diaper. Feeling the bulk of the nappy for herself really gave some perspective on how impeded Shirley's movement was. As she stirred she could feel the weight shake around her hips and behind. She turned her gaze up to Shirley to try and form a plan only to see her own horrifying future. Kallen felt her eyes go wide with panic.

Shirley had been covered by the goo almost completely now, and it'd consumed most of her clothes, leaving only a portion of her top just large enough to cover her breasts. The gunk had completely devoured everything else she’d been wearing and had already covered her arms and lower body. She stood looking at Kallen, flexing her fingers in front of her and looking at her expectantly. Kallen obviously hadn't heard what she said but Shirley hoped she got the general message from her movements. Then the goo around her hand snaked around her fingers and tightened, pulling her fingers flat before it exploded in a large splash. It’s color shifted to the same lime green of her diaper and tightened into a restrictive mitten, stealing away the freedom of movement she’d just discovered. “Oh no no no no.” Kallen watched her panicking now, realizing that the goo was not only going to encase them but restrict them too.

Her top and bra met a similar fate as Kallen’s panties, now totally consumed and leaving her breasts totally exposed. Kallen turned her head in embarrassment, mostly as a reflex. Even in this tense situation where both of them were being so casually exposed by whatever mysterious force had escaped from that chrome prison, she felt a strange sense of shame about the whole situation. “Ah huff huff huff” She turned back at the sound of Shirley breathing heavily. Her eyes were glazed over a little and her hands lay on her chest. This process only got worse it seemed as her breasts had ballooned to ridiculous proportions without warning.

The show only kept getting more and more delicious for Milly who’d now started to grow slightly impatient for the pair’s progress to finish. Kallen herself was firmly diapered with her skirt now disappearing from around her own rubbery pink and purple nappy. She hadn’t remembered picking specific colors or patterns for the clothing that appeared but for whatever reason Kallen’s diaper was covered in purple hearts rather than the green stars that dotted Shirley’s. Still, it was a wonderful addition to her original designs. “Mmmm, and it looks like Shirley is filling out more in her chest, finally a real look at what my money paid for…” This was the goo’s main “side effect” besides encasing its victims. Milly was damn proud of the work that had gone into targeting that specific area of the body and causing just the right amount of growth. She watched on as Shirley’s bust continued to expand, Even the rigidity of the latex shell couldn’t support the newly added weight fully, and her massive mammaries hung a little lower now than her previously more perky bosom. Each breast was also tipped with a permanently hardened nipple now as well. “The perfect delivery system for their new diet too.”

Shirley herself wasn’t as worried about her new chestal growth spurt as Kallen, who’d witnessed them grow with a nervous look. Instead, she was preoccupied with the liquid latex that had reached her neck and face and would fully cover her any second now. It poured into her mouth, forming a hard ring that stopped her from closing it all the way. “Oh ga, oh ga.” (Oh God, Oh God.) She was hyperventilating as the tendrils of goo enclosed around her face slowly. As panic spread through her body something else started pooling against the padding around her groin. 

*Hiiiiissssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss*

It was quickly absorbed and spread across her entire waist, a tingling warmth that left behind a hint of steamy moisture. _"I-I peed myself!?_ Whether it was from the fear running through her body or because the urge had gone neglected with everything going on, Shirley was pissing her diaper like she had no control.

Her shoulders slumped and she let her mittened hands fall back down to her side, realizing it was useless to resist. With reluctance she started to accept defeat, shutting her eyes and allowing the rubber to pass over them. As a test, she opened them again expecting to see the room through a heavy beige latex filter or worse—complete darkness. To Shirley's surprise, she could actually see the world around her, almost like she was wearing a mask. She looked down to examine herself and found that the goo had worked its way around her entire body. It was now forming the final matching garments on her. Around her thighs, the liquid latex squeaked its way into forming a pair of thigh-high stockings, with little bows placed almost perfectly in the middle on the upper edge. Over those came the pointed high heels that drove Shirley onto her tippy toes with surprising ease as they forced their way into existence. On her shoulders, puffy sleeves like what may be attached to an elegant ball gown puffed out. Seemingly attached to no top, they encircled her upper arm much like the leak guard of her diaper, tightly, before transparent ruffles capped off the sleeve around her arm. _“It’s all so… cutesy?”_ It wasn’t as if she was opposed to a more cute girly look either, since she often wore bows or ribbons, things most would consider “adorable”. _“But why would this make such an effort to look so… so…”_ and then Shirley’s mind landed on the word that set it all together, _“...babyish. This whole thing had to be designed this way, and whoever was doing this is probably watching nearby.”_

With a few tentative steps Shirley waddled forward, her gait was greatly impaired between the high heels and the mass of moist padded fluff forcing her thighs apart but she could still move. She turned to Kallen, who was already looking towards the door herself, her diaper was now fully formed and the gunk had completely encased her legs and eaten half her top. By her one mitted hand Shirley could tell that she’d made the same mistake as her in trying to pull the goo away too at some point. She still had a chance to get out of the room and beg for help before the latex mask and ring gag formed in her own mouth. She gave Kallen a quick tap and pointed towards the door, mimicking a run as best she could. This was seemingly enough to snap her out of worrying about her own latexification process. “GO GE HEQ!” (GO GET HELP!) Her words were greatly impaired by the ring and all Shirley could do was motion her friend toward the door and hope she got the message.

With her friend’s transformation fully completed Kallen marveled in horror at her own future state, a smiling latex visage staring at her with wide eyes. In the middle of Shirley’s smile, there was a large hole and she could faintly see the wet red flesh on the inside of her mouth. Her tongue flicked as it tried to form words: “GO GA HEQ” and she pointed aggressively towards the door. Through the tingling sensation of the liquid latex running over and covering her skin Kallen thought she knew what Shirley was saying. _“Go get help? Ugh, the buzzing on my skin won’t go away, mmmm. NO, go get help, I’ve gotta get outta here and save us!”_ As a reassurance she pressed a mitted hand into Shirley’s poofy clothed shoulder, trying to convince her as best she could that she’d come back with an army as fast as she could. She tottered towards the student council rooms door, an embarrassing squeak rising from her thighs as they rubbed against the latex shell of her diaper.

From the hole in the wall that was partially obscured by the frame of a painting, a small red and purple light flashed, if only briefly, as Milly turned her attention to Shirley’s face. _“All she has to do is make eye contact with me, then that juicy little morsel will be MINE!”_ She was getting far too excited at this point, almost completely dropping her normal coy attitude. She’d been waiting so long and was now so close to her goal that she almost felt it on her fingertips. The student council president’s foot tapped impatiently as her captive’s eyes started to scan the room.

_"I know they're watching from around here somewhere,”_ Shirley thought as she checked every corner and crevice with her eyes, _“but where?”_ Just at the edge of a painting, against the wall she was standing by she caught a glimpse of something, a small red glow emanating from a hole in the wall, she turned back to see that Kallen had made it about halfway to the door, struggling now due to the high heels that’d forced her onto her tiptoes. Her top was gone and her breasts were totally exposed but hadn’t yet experienced the rapid expansion Shirley’s had. _“Please make it Kallen, you've got to save us now…”_ She shifted her gaze back to the red glow at the painting’s edge, focusing on it as best she could. It was a soft glow and were it not for the frame reflecting it a little, she’d probably have missed it. She waddled tentatively closer, bearing in mind the concern that whoever had done this wasn’t going to stop here, so she moved with as much caution as her sagging diaper and tall heels allowed her. It almost looked like an eye but the odd red mark around the pupil confounded her. No eye she’d seen before had the bird-shaped mark that glowed that way, leading her to deduce that it was fake. That was until a strange rigidity took over her limbs.

With firm, steady eye contact Milly was finally able to take complete control. _ **"On your butt."**_ She commanded watching as Shirley’s legs dropped out from under her suddenly, leaving her to fall heavily on the moistened padding beneath her. “Waaa?” the sound of confusion slipped through her ring gag as best it could. _“She could consider that to be an accidental trip.”_ Milly thought watching Shirley panic a little behind the latex in her erratic attempts to move around. _“Then again she can’t get off of her butt. I should still let her know I’m in control…”_ She licked her lips, the moment was finally here. These two were like caught animals. She reactivated the strange and captivating power she’d acquired a month ago. _**“Bring your ankles up to your head and present the crotch of that naughty padding to me.”**_ Shirley’s limbs did exactly as Milly envisioned and her thighs whined a little as rubber met rubber and they rubbed against the diaper. There wasn’t even a cry of discomfort from behind Shirley’s gag. “Figures that such a talented athlete would be so, mmm what's the word? _Elastic._ ”

The poor doll herself wasn’t at all bothered physically by her position, she’d done a stretch similar to this quite a few times anyway. The panic at her inability to move out of the position that her limbs had seemingly set themselves into was rampant though, and Shirley was screaming internally. _“Please save me Kallen! Before anything else happens to me…”_ To her dismay however, her limbs hadn’t stopped moving, her arms positioning themselves as if they had minds of their own. Any attempts to force her wandering hands away from their targets failed. One mitted hand had slowly drifted to the ruffled waistline of her diaper before shoving its way into the tightly contained plush padding and resting on her sex. She’d learned that the latex second skin didn’t dampen the sensation of touch against her skin already but this was her first experience finding it and it _enhanced_ her sensitivity quite a bit. Just the rubber mitten compressed against her pussy by the squishy warm padding of her diaper would have sent her into a squirming fit if she could move. Still, behind her constraints she got herself breathing heavily and moaning ever so slightly. Before the second gasp could escape her mask's mouth opening, her other hand brought one heavy breast up and inserted her engorged nipple into her maw. Small electric tingles ran through Shirley’s body now: she’d of course masturbated and indulged her sexual desires before, but these sensations usually came at the tail end of an orgasm for her. To be feeling this with almost no movement or action scared her. _“Oh god, they’re not gonna make me… do anything more than this are they!?”_ Fighting now with every bit of determination she had, Shirley willed her frozen limbs to move so she could run or fight or do anything. Instead, her nerves ignored the synaptic feedback from her brain and she stayed frozen in the same position while her cheeks hollowed. Her breast, upon being suckled, started spraying a steady stream of warm, slightly sweet liquid into her mouth. She nursed on her own breast milk as her hand continuously shifted, pushing its way around in the tight confines of her diaper. She was forced to begin pleasuring herself.

Milly smiled wide upon seeing the lewd sight. She knew that soon Shirley’s poor little tummy would be overly full, and her captive would be begging for release. She walked over to the button that would turn two rooms into one. “I’ll be happy to give it too.” Milly said to herself as her hand hovered over the ominous red button for a moment. she wondered. Considering now that while Kallen was mostly converted she'd thought not. _“I’m not even sure about the limits of this power though.”_ She had never stress-tested the mysterious ability and Kallen could still walk and talk relatively normally. _“Plus there are two of them: what if I can’t stop Kallen while I’ve got Shirley all twisted up?”_ She shook the doubts from her head. "No, now's the time." She declared pressing her hand back down onto the button that’d open the wall between the two rooms.

***KKKKRRRRRSSSSSSHHHHHH***

The door was within Kallen’s reach when the loud mechanical sounds echoed behind her. _“Don’t stop. Don’t stop. Shirley will be okay and you can’t save her if you get caught in whatever else is happening. Just. Don’t. Stop.”_ In the short time she’d taken to cross the student council room the living liquid latex had progressed almost all the way up her body. Her uniform was completely gone now and her breasts were experiencing the same sudden expansion as Shirley’s. It was hard to ignore the pleasure-inducing tingling of the goo already, but the sudden experience of her breasts swelling caused her to stumble a little and slow her waddle as she processed the sensations. There was a heat, not an unpleasant one but a definite hotness coming from her bosom. _“It’s like they’re...filling? They’re so heavy now, what the hell is this?”_ Her skin and latex second skin stretched and pulled to accommodate the weight of her new milkers, and it felt as if somebody had tied weights to her chest. It didn’t take long for her breasts to settle through to the point where she could again waddle at full speed once the distracting warmth died down. The fullness in her chest remained though and her now engorged, erect nipples hurt a little.

These new distractions didn’t overly faze Kallen however as she reached the door just as the latex ruffle shoulders and matching pink stockings were forming. _“Just run out and get help, don’t look back. Don’t stop.”_ But she did stop, if only for a second to make sure that her friend at least hadn’t met her demise. Her head turned only for the briefest of moments. Just long enough to catch a vague glimpse of Shirley's obscene pose before she locked eyes with the sinister bastard behind this perverted attack. "Milly!?"

That quick chance was all Milly needed to stop her other plaything from escaping into the open space. She activated her Geass, stopping her escaping victim dead in her tracks. She flicked her gaze back to the new baby still on the floor. Shirley was still rubbing herself at a moderate pace, not so fast that she’d orgasm but enough to keep her from thinking clearly. “Seems like using my little trick on you won’t disrupt my hold on our little athlete here will it?” She stepped through the space a wall had occupied moments before. Kallen’s eyes went wide with surprise and Milly could see her visibly struggling against the hold her Geass put on her new doll’s limbs. “Oh? It does seem you have a better chance than her to escape through.” The perverted student council president moved towards Shirley, placing a hand against the rubbery exterior of her nappy. It sank into the mound of fluff a little, making a slight squish sound as she pressed into it. “Poor Shirley couldn’t even get her legs to move, let alone stop herself from filling this diaper.” She turned her attention from Kallen to the baby in front of her. “You can’t, can you Shirley? _**You’re going to shit yourself helplessly.**_ Aren't you?

”Mmmmwha?” Inattention had doomed Shirley, who’d been so lost in the agonizing pace of her hand's movements and how it wasn’t quite enough to bring her body to the edge that she failed to notice their captor reveal herself till now. _“MILLY!?”_ Surprise floored her as she sought some sort of explanation. There was no high tech room behind the wall nor was the fellow student she considered a friend holding a controller of some kind. No, instead it was just normal Milly, the jacket of her uniform bulging forward with the weight of her spectacular bust and her shoulder-length blond hair bobbing with styled elegance. She’d locked eyes with Shirley and she could see what’d caught her attention so easily before. Across Milly’s dark blue iris was a glowing red, pointed symbol. The words _**“You’re going to shit yourself helplessly.”**_ stuck within Shirley’s mind. It wasn’t a question but rather a command, and a sudden cramp in her stomach told her Milly was probably right. She’d spent several minutes drinking her own breast milk and at no point did the violent stream slow or stem. The fullness of her stomach was now more apparent with the foggy pleasure somewhat cleared. _“Oh god, don’t do it Shirley. Umph, no!”_ She tried to clench every muscle in her abdomen to stop the inevitable accident she felt her body producing, but just like with her arms and legs she had no control anymore. In fact, her hand began to pick up the pace, her body was redoubling its efforts to pleasure herself, and it was working. “MMMMM” muffled groans and moans barely escaped in the space around Shirley’s nipple. _“Oh god, she’s gonna make me cum while I…”_ Even in a moment of passion and panic that thought was too embarrassing for Shirley to think immediately, even to herself. _“...while I use the bathroom in my diaper.”_

***Ppppfffffft* *bbbbbbbrrrrrppppppp* *bbbbRRRRP***

Kallen watched uselessly as Shirley masturbated in her diaper, soft flatulence escaping into the obviously soaked padding and filling the silence of the room. Finding she could still look around but not turn her head allowed her to at least try and look away. Unfortunately, she ended up making accidental eye contact with Milly and the symbol of her Geass burned another set of commands into Kallen’s muscles. Her arm moved on its own, bringing one of her new enlarged breasts up to her mouth which seemed to open without her prompting. _“Move. Please dammit, move! All I need to do is take four steps and I could be getting help!”_ Her legs shook against her. She could feel her muscles trying to work under her willpower but it was like she was encased in immovable stone rather than flexible latex. _“If I could even just call for help or-”_ ***BBBBRRRRAAAAPPPP*** Shirley’s loud flatulence interrupted her thoughts as warm milk started to fill her mouth and Kallen swallowed instinctively, finding herself unable to stop. _“I-I I can’t do anything. I’m gonna be stuck like this...”_ Her thoughts trailed off in defeat, and the latex bodysuit finished sealing itself around the conquered revolutionary. Her eyes were now firmly locked on Shirley as she was starting to fill her diaper with more than just lewd sounds.

***bbbbbrrrrrpppppppppppPPPPFFFFFLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPP***

The diaper expanded at such a rapid pace that neither Kallen nor Milly could believe it. She knew that the breast milk her dolls produced caused their stomachs to fill quickly but to think it would work its way through their system so fast… it was astounding! Her hand was quickly engulfed by the diaper’s latex outer shell that stretched to accommodate the growing bulge of muck that Shirley was pushing into her padding. Even with the stinking sludge being deposited into the seat of her pants the messy doll’s hand didn’t cease: her captor wouldn’t allow it to. Even then the expression and moans told Milly it probably didn’t matter. Her body was undergoing an intense mixture of pleasure and pain that all blended together as she was brought past the edge of an orgasm.

The diaper had expanded six inches past its original size, growing to accommodate the stinking mess that Kallen’s fellow doll was pushing into her pants. _“That’s gonna be me… No! I can’t let that be me!”_ She was still steadfast in the idea of escape. But any attempt to plan was interrupted by everything around her, whether it was the rising stench from her friend's diaper or the lewd sounds as she suckled away and screamed in pleasure. On her end Kallen’s stomach was feeling full too. Something about the milk she couldn’t stop guzzling down was off and she caught sight of her slightly bulging stomach in her limited field of view. With a surprising and sudden twist, her whole body turned and she was now facing the other two. Her legs were still forced apart, leaving the bulky padding sagging a little around her waist.

Against her latex second skin the stinky mush of Shirley’s accident felt like molten heaven. She wasn’t sure if she was bucking her hips or if Milly was making her do it but at this point, she didn’t care. Her butt shook with whatever rocking motion her body was making and it drove the filthy mess against her while her mittened hand continued to press and massage her inflamed cunt. Her body also continued to push, the strange sensation of her bowels cramping and her stomach spasming mixed to push her filthy shit into a diaper combined with the rapid motions of her own hand were driving her to experience a pleasure like she'd never felt before. _“It’s so dirty. This is so dirty. I’m so dirty. OHHHH GODDD I WANT TO BE DIRTY.”_ The poor prisoner’s thoughts were completely lost in the fog of her diaper driven pleasure now. With every convulsion of her sphincter, she lost a little more of her rationality, slowly dumping it all into her diaper.

Wanting nothing more than to feel the rush of another orgasm wasn’t even Milly’s doing. Seeing Shirley finish using her diaper prompted her to release her captives hands to her own authority. Even with control, she continued to grope her breast and paw at her groin like a helpless horny baby, much to Milly’s delight. She’d figured out through basic trial and error that her victims continued to move in the same way that her power had made them unless they made the conscious decision to stop and move differently. “Shirley here was so easy, She’ll probably be doing this on her own in no time… What a dirty little diaper doll.” A wide smile painted her face as she turned her gaze up to Kallen who was still standing oh so patiently for her turn. “You’re going to be a little more difficult though aren’t you Kallen? That’s okay. We’ve got lots of fun toys in the playroom that’ll help that.” Milly stood back up from her squat position and turned to the room behind her.

This new space had been hidden before but now Kallen’s attention was fully drawn to it as Milly entered the pastel pink room she’d concealed herself in. Simple, unpainted wood dressers and shelves framed the entire room on three walls and spaced between them were a few matching cribs. Beds that’d comfortably fit girls their size but with bars that extended 4 feet past the lower frame, meaning it’d be difficult to escape even without a mush filled diaper that sagged down to their knees. _“Still not impossible.”_ Thought Kallen. _“Even if I get stuck in there I might be able to get out from there. Milly can’t spend every second in there either. She’ll have to leave us alone sometime.”_ Step. Step. Step. Kallen started to move again, this time taking full waddling steps towards Milly who’d begun beckoning with a slender, pale finger. She’d even stopped suckling as she moved, her heavy tit falling against her torso from her lips. Being pulled away by Milly’s strange power was a little heart wrenching for Kallen. She’d been so damn close to escape, with the door to freedom being only an arm's length away. Instead, she was pulled further into Milly’s game than ever before.

***hhhhhhhhhhhhiiiiiisssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss***

Normally a strange hissing sound would send Kallen into a mild panic as it usually was accompanied by a mechanical problem in her Knightmare frame. However, the sudden warmth that accompanied this sound told her that she was experiencing a fluid leak; just not in her mech. She didn’t even feel a fullness in her bladder, let alone a need to release a heated stream of acrid urine into her padding. Still, here she was, a torrential flow soaking her padding like she’d consumed a gallon of water and was denied use of any sort of bathroom. As the warm liquid pooled a little before being absorbed and spread around the padding she felt her determination finally fall totally. _“I didn’t even realize I had to pee… Maybe I didn’t, Maybe Milly just made me do it anyway. She’s got total control of us, There’s nothing either of us can even do…”_ That warm feeling spread all around Kallen’s waist and sent a shiver of pleasurable sensations running up her spine. Were she in control of her body she'd have hung her head in defeat, instead the weight of her sagging padding became more and more prevalent as she walked shamefully to her new mistress.

Milly stopped her latex baby right before the threshold to the hidden nursery, having her spread her legs wider so the sagging crotch of her diaper was able to hang freely between her thighs. The core had obviously absorbed a fair amount of urine as the whole thing had inflated substantially to accommodate the soaked padding. “You peed so much that your soaked diaper reaches your knees, Kallen. I know it was almost there anyway but that’s an awful lot, isn’t it? Couldn’t control yourself at all?” Her eyes met with Kallen’s smiling latex mask. She knew that the only answer she could get was grunts or muffled words due to the ring gag the suit had formed but that didn’t matter: she wasn’t looking for an answer to begin with. She was looking to tease, poke and prod at her captives’ egos until it was too bruised for them to fight back. Some might have called her an evil genius for her ability to break people down and dig at their greatest insecurities, but to Milly Ashford, it was second nature. The permanent position of Kallen’s face didn’t tell her that she’d broken her but she knew anyway. Making her piss herself like a diaper-dependent infant was a humiliation she’d never experienced and probably wouldn’t come back from.

After taking a minute to pull a large black device from under one of the cribs Milly turned back to Kallen, beckoning to her again. “If you’d be _**so kind as to stand over this wonderful device**_ for a moment, Ms. Stadtfield, I’d be oh so appreciative.” If she’d been able Kallen would have sneered at Milly’s tone. _“She’s toying with us. She knows damn well I can’t resist.”_ Still, Kallen stepped one leg over what looked to be a black saddle. From the back end, a cord snaked out and connected to a small black controller that Milly herself picked up. On top of the device was a piece of rubber with two nubs protruding upwards.

The Sybian. A simple but effective toy to be sure. Several motors and pistons would use both vibrations and gentle prodding to drive its rider to orgasm. For Milly, it was a fun way to kill some time on a lonely afternoon, something she’d done privately before of course. To her captives, it’d be a torment and one she’d use to fully break them down. _“Shirley was easy, I don’t know why but Kallen here has a much higher strength of will, even somehow resisting my commands, if only a little bit. Obviously, she’s not going to break as easily, so let’s bring out the big guns.”_ She gave a sharp jab to Kallen’s slightly bloated belly, watching it jiggle and slosh a little in response. “Awww seems like you drank an awful lot of that breastmilk didn’t you Kallen? I can see it already made you have to pee.” Milly groped Kallen’s diapered crotch, squishing the wet padding against her cunt.

Shivers flowed across her body. Kallen had yet to fully experience the sensitivity intensifying effect of her latex suit due to her resolute attitude towards escaping, but now with her options and ideas running thin, it was far too difficult to ignore. The sodden fluff of Kallen’s diaper mushed into her as Milly smashed her hand against the rubbery shell of her padding. The cottony core of her diaper became squishy, leaving Kallen to feel the friction of the fibrous strands mixing with the pulpy fluff that she'd soaked with her own warm urine. It was dazzlingly pleasant and caused her to gasp with small whines and cries of pleasure seeping through the open mouth hole with the loss of control she was experiencing. Milly’s hand pulled away from her piss saturated diaper as she stepped away, leaving Kallen whimpering from denial while she hovered over the black mechanical saddle.

Milly turned back to Shirley, who still was rubbing away in her messy diaper. Her legs had dropped back to the floor and she’d fallen onto her back. The full padding had spread outward while she'd had her legs up but she'd squashed it flat beneath her now. Her thighs had come to rest on the outer latex of her nappy. It'd grown so large in fact that the stinking sack was pushing her hips ever so slightly into the air, leaving Shirley lying at an angle. She seemed totally exhausted from her previous embarrassing mess but Milly could tell that she still was chasing the high from her last orgasm. “Perfect, I've totally broken this little swimmer haven't I?” Shirley didn’t even bother to look up at her captor anymore, leaving Milly to simply giggle at her broken state. She turned back to Kallen who’d been waiting so patiently for anything to happen, having had to stand and wait for Milly's next cruel order. “Oh I know you’ve been waiting so long now and I’m sure you’re feeling so very full, why don't you just let it all out. Go ahead Baby Kallen, _**Poop your pants.**_ ”

***ppppppffffffffttttttt* *ppppptttthhhhhhh***

She felt her stomach drop, not just figuratively but also quite literally. It felt almost as if her belly was being squeezed from all sides and forcing a mess through her colon with breakneck speed. Cramps wracked her lower body as she felt something meet her sphincter. _“Nonononononono, I won’t poop myself… I won't do it and. She. Can’t. Make. Me!”_ It took everything Kallen had to halt the progress of her accident at its final juncture, but even if she wasn’t under the control of Milly’s Geass the building pressure was too much. She was seconds away from breaking with the small farts that squeaked into her diaper announcing her desperate need to use a bathroom.

***bllllloooooorrrrrrppppppppPPPPPPPPPPPP***

“Ugggh” Only a small groan escaped from her mouth hole as the massive log of mess pushed through and started filling up her padding. It was a burning snake of mostly solid waste that forced her sphincter wide as it pushed its way out of her body. Even after the initial mess Kallen wasn’t done, and with each cramp, her body pushed out a wave of stinking mushy shit only for her padded latex prison to catch it and hold it against her. It felt endless as if her body would continue to cramp and spasm forever. Kallen even suspected that her diaper would give out before she finished pooping but to her surprise, she never felt the disgusting mush of her own waste escape the leak guards of her diaper. Instead, it expanded to accommodate the mess, bulging outwards around her ass and sagging low as she dropped wave after wave of the stinking gunk into her pants. She should have been repulsed at the act but the skinsuit’s pleasure enhancing factors drove her to moan rather than grimace. As she twitched and moved the weight of her mess caused her sagging diaper to shift and shake around her hips and the smelly foul muck rubbed against her in ways she never thought would be enjoyable. She’d even braced down on her knees a little and felt minor enjoyment from the act of pushing itself. It felt good to relieve herself and the diaper made her all the more secure in that. “UGGGGHHHH” She felt her body force out the final wave of stinking mush with a few pitiful farts.

***ppppffffthhththth* *pththhh***

Milly bit her lower lip upon seeing Kallen’s shameful degradation. Her breasts had grown to almost twice their original size and between her shuddering thighs her sagging latex nappy hung from her hips, her legs shaking a little from the strain. The outer shell had stretched to accommodate the massive amount of mess she’d deposited into her diaper and the crotch of her soiled padding rested against the black sex saddle and seemed to consume the top half. Her latex skin glimmered a little under the nursery’s soft light. “Now you’re ready,” Milly said, her Geass sparkling in her eye before activating. _**“so sit!”**_

Her legs gave out beneath her extraordinarily fast: Kallen’s response time to Milly’s power had gone down, and she was no longer even able to cause her muscles to shake or resist. The mess inside of her diaper squelched loudly as she plopped down, allowing the rubber nubs to line up with her aching genitals. “MMMM” she moaned loudly and without control. Even through the mass of filthy poop she could feel how the machine’s stimulating protrusions hit the right points perfectly

Nodding encouragingly at the lewd sounds coming from Kallen whilst she watched, Milly turned the dial on the remote, allowing the Sybian’s lowest vibration setting to start to pulse through her body. “Go ahead and _**grind away baby Kallen,**_ I bet it’ll feel so good. Oh, and why don't you _**stick those new lewd breasts of yours back into your mouth**_ too; that’s right _**Both of them. Drink up**_ while you have fun.”

“OOOHHH.” It was overwhelming at first, feeling her neglect built through Milly’s teasing while she was in a vulnerable and sensitive state wash away with just the slightest bit of attention. On her captor's orders, she started to grind her soggy, full nappy into the vibrating Sybian beneath her, thoroughly enjoying the way it reacted with her soiled diaper. Both her hands cupped one of her massive breasts each before guiding them back up to her mouth. It was a challenge to fit both bloated teats into her small mouth hole but on Milly’s order, she was able to accomplish it and felt both begin to spray jets of milk down her throat violently. She straddled the machine for what felt like hours on the lowest setting, craving the same release that Shirley had found for herself. Gone were Kallen’s thoughts of escape or fighting back. They’d been dashed away with her last mess, almost like she’d dumped them right away into her diaper.

It was too perfect for words in Milly’s mind who felt her own hand wander down and lift her skirt before she began to massage her own clit a little. To her, this was so much more erotic than any pornography she’d ever indulged in. These two were here acting out her fantasies, she could hear every obscene sound they made, smell the mess each girl had packed into their pampers and most importantly touch them. She’d held herself back a little on that front, knowing she had plenty of time in the future to act on her perverted desires. It was important now to _break_ them first. _“That’s just perfect, now release control…”_ From her eye Milly's Geass faded, allowing Kallen a chance to escape. She was sure her messy diapered doll would do no such thing, however. Kallen was close enough to broken, and was chasing the high of an orgasm she wouldn't achieve otherwise. That's why Shirley was still weakly masturbating behind her despite being half asleep. “Truly, she has the stamina of an athlete, that one.” Milly said as she turned back to Kallen. Her hand hovered over the Sybian’s knob for a second. She debated on playing a little longer with Kallen's needs but decided to crank the vibrations higher and higher until it was brought to max power. “Let’s see how “sickly” Miss Stadtfield fares, though she seems to be an even tougher case. 15 minutes should be enough to bring her pretty close to being perfectly malleable.”

The heightened oscillations of the machine below her jostled Kallen's body in new ways, making her stomach churn a little with each movement of her hips. Her intestines growled furiously, and she could feel the intense cramps hit her. It took only 15 minutes for the stomach swelling breast milk to overfill her tummy just like it’d done before. She knew her pudgy belly would empty and refill continuously under Milly’s control at this point so why fight it? Kallen pushed on her own, forcing the process along by choice. She screamed out as her sphincter muscles gave way to a surge of goopy half solid shit forcing its way out of her body and into her waiting diaper. It simply squished against her, having met the seat of the vibrating saddle underneath her and her previous accident and finding nowhere to go. The **Heat** that washed over her was like nothing she’d never felt before. She let herself become awash with new sensations as the mush vibrated around her rump while the Sybian continued working its magic. These sensations were quickly driving her over the edge as her diaper spread and expanded to accommodate the sludge she packed into it. The Sybian sent wave after wave of pleasure through her distorted latex form and her body responded in kind with cramps and tremors of its own as she pushed. "OOOHHHHH FFFFUUUUUUUU-" Kallen screamed out as she rode the pleasure down, her hips still naturally bucking into the rhythms of the machine below her.

She was still trapped though as even with the cries of obvious pleasure, Milly didn’t turn the machine down. Now all she could do was feel the quakes of the Sybian flow through her extremely messy diaper, the pleasurable fog tried to clear from her mind but couldn't because of constant stimulation. The process repeated until Milly herself let out a soft gasp, feeling her pussy spasm a little as she had a soft orgasm watching her captive shit herself and cum four times. “Oh wow. *huff huff* Well that was somewhat intense now wasn’t it?” She clicked the Sybian off, releasing the pulsating machine’s grip on Kallen while she took a few deep breaths to compose herself. Her new baby doll was totally out of it though, much like Shirley behind her. Kallen’s head fell forward and a steady stream of drool dripped out from her gagged mouth onto her enormous breasts. Underneath her the latex shell of her diaper had completely covered the black saddle, looking like an oversized bean bag chair that hung around her hips. She’d taken a wide stance just to accommodate the massive bulk of her mess and was more supported now by the massive diaper itself than her own two feet. Milly shook her head in amusement and turned back to Shirley, meeting her latex eye with her Geass. _**“Get up and waddle your diapered butt into the nursery.”**_

Shirley tried her best to do as she was told, but even under Milly's suggestive power, every muscle in her body was exhausted and she herself was only half-conscious. The newly made latex fetish doll was having trouble with the bulk of her own diaper. It hadn’t grown any more than half the size of Kallen’s but it still spread Shirley’s legs too wide for her to get any sort of solid footing in her position lying down. Milly sighed and offered her a hand, one which the Shirley doll gladly accepted. Her nappy shifted thoroughly under the weight of its contained mess and sagged heavily around Shirley's waist. Once on her feet, she found herself able to move but was greatly impeded by the size of her full diaper, taking slow steps as the diaper dangled and swayed between her bowed legs.

"Seems like the two of you really enjoyed yourselves! And you resisted so much in the beginning too. That’s ok though, Mommy Milly always has fun with her dolls." Milly pulled another identical canister from a bag at the side of the room, placing it on the table and picking up the empty one. "Let’s see who’s gonna be next to join you in the nursery.” She returned to her original position and pressed the button that would separate the rooms into two. The false wall slowly slid upwards, enclosing her and her two new brainless, pleasure-driven, hypermessing babies in the hidden nursery.

The door to the student council room slid open and Milly cracked another smile. Behind her, Kallen and Shirley waited patiently for their new nursery mate, too exhausted to even yell or warn them.

So you probably noticed the Commission Part there, 

You can find my commission info on Pixiv: https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/77014179

or Deviantart: https://www.deviantart.com/redsabdlcreations/art/Commission-Sheet-814824251?ga_submit_new=10%3A1569686968

You can message me on pixiv: https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=27723412

Archive of our Own: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redsabdlcreations/works

Or Deviantart: https://www.deviantart.com/redsabdlcreations

if you are interested in placing a commission


End file.
